totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Clive
Clive Patches, labeled The Depressing Emo, was a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile You know they had to get one. An emo. The most depressing and morbid type of teenager, more than normal ones, that is. And Clive is exactly that kind of negative "emoness" that makes good teenage drama. Clive carries about a negative aura that makes other people want to sigh just being near him. All of his schoolwork and projects have the kind of "life is crap" and "we're all going to die someday" attitude. Fun, huh? He never competes, because he's sure he'll lose. He rarely talks, because he's sure of rejection. In fact, this contest might just be the death he is waiting for, if he does die. At least if he does, it'll amuse someone (Chris Maclean), so his life would have some meaning. What caused him to be like this? There is a perfectly good reason, and it's as depressing as he is. A year ago, he went on a two week trip. When he came back, his dog was killed by a car, his cat died, his girlfriend had left him for another guy, his favorite show had been cancelled, and he was diagnosed with a rare skin disorder than makes his skin unnaturally pale. The tremendous, emotional blow was too much for him, and he decided life was no longer worth a darn. He didn't even have to paint his face white because of his skin color, and all he had to do was dress up and dye his hair. There's just no point in being happy, life will just slap him across the face when he left for that trip, right? His sister entered him in the show, because she wants him to be cured of his "emoness"; she wants her brother back, not the depressing quitter he is now. But is that possible? Will anyone even care about the boy who doesn't care himself? And is he going to be voted off first? Because he sure thinks so. Coverage ﻿When Clive showed up in TDB, he received a disgusted remark from Sandra, and an unflattering introduction. He responded with a very dark rebuttal. He was assigned room 2, but he didn't even unpack his stuff, since he was sure he'll be the first eliminated. During the first elimination ceremony, he was already boarding the Bus of Losers even before Chris could even say who was safe. His roommates hoped for him to cheer up when it was Sandra and not him the first elimination, but Clive simply said that there will be another chance for him to go. In the Blimp Challenge, Anita and Belinda kissed him, marking one of the rare occasions in which he smiled. Clive had tried to leave the show by many means, usually offering himself to be eliminated, but Chris hasn't allowed him to do this. He also tried to vote for himself, but once again, Chris didn't allow it. Just because he's depressed and miserable doesn't mean that he wants others to be depressed and miserable too ("can't you let happy people to be happy?") and (albeit rarely) helped people in need, such as defending Anita from Zachary during the fanservice cruise challenge. Love Interests It has been rumored that Clive is going to be involved with the following: Sadie, Belinda, or Carol. So far, he has shown no interest in hooking up, and has not pursued any of them, but, in some circumstances, when Belinda has flirted with him, Clive's face turned pink and he started blushing. VR Challenges Clive has survived the Alien VR, and managed to win the prize for giving the best performance (he put the final laser in the alien queen's head). In the Zombie challenge, he was knocked out of a high-story window by a zombie. In the Vampire challenge, he was killed very quickly by Count Dracula at the beginning. In the Giant Monster challenge, he was crushed (off-screen) in the collapsing of a building. In the Superhero challenge, he was Doom n' Gloom, a villain with shadow powers and a depressing aura; he was sacrificed unwillingly by Mandy to summon Cthulhu Junior. Trivia *Clive's theme song is Fozzy's Broken Soul. *Clive gets seasick very easily, and thus hates boats. *He has shown signs that he's not all angst and drama, but people like Chris Maclean have stomped down on such moments. *Clive once defended Anita from Zachary's prying hands. *TKN has stated that Clive is not into self-mutilation for a couple reasons, one being that it's a difficult subject to address in a comedy series and the other is that he gets horrendously uncomfortable even thinking about it. *Clive's name is a pun in itself, as it contains the positive word "live." *Other than Anita, Clive has been drawn by many fans in different styles, possibly the most. Much of these images are successful in generating Clive's depressing aura. *Clive used to play computer games before his dramatic breakdown. *He is only on the show because his sister, who loves him very much, enlisted him. So far, all of his attempts to get himself thrown off have failed. Also ironic is that his roommates (Beth, Bridgette, and Carol) are all very cheerful and kind girls. *According to his official profile: **Clive likes the color black, animals, quiet places and to be left alone. **Clive dislikes sun, attention and when they get your order wrong at the drive-thru. **His reason to be on TDB (he never wanted to attend in first place) is that somebody has to be voted off first. **Clive's favorite TDI originals are Trent, Gwen, Noah, and Courtney, which is a mystery to many fans why he would like her specifically. Only time will tell about this... *Clive has only smiled twice; when he reflected on the platypus monster in the Giant Monster VR, and when Anita and Belinda kissed him. **Aside from those two girls, Clive has also been kissed by DJ. It's assumed that he didn't enjoy the moment too much. **Carol has tried (and failed) many times to achieve this. *Despite wanting to be eliminated first, he votes for Sandra instead of himself. *Clive ranked #2 (Noah being #1) in a poll set by TKN about who the fans would like to win TDBG, possibly implying that Clive is the most popular character of the 22 rookies. *In Total Drama Letterz, Clive is referenced through an emo-looking cloud. In the story's sequel, Total Drama Letterama, Clive is one of Paul's neighbors. Clive's participation in Battlegrounds is also mentioned a couple lines later. *Clive's original skin and hair color were revealed in the second part of RV Race. *Clive has always voted against a female contestant, and each of these votes so far has been successful. Related Pages *Clive's Opening Sequence Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Race Car Category:The Dawn Category:The Hunters Category:Males